


Jolene

by gumbolaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Time Skip, brief Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumbolaya/pseuds/gumbolaya
Summary: One visit while sick turns into weekly tea turns into mutual crushing.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	1. On trying to be more considerate

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Jolene and well this came to my mind, not sure if I entirely like how it turned out, but I'm proud of it. If you know the song Jolene by Dolly Parton you already know what's about to go down.  
> I like the modern version by Pentatonix and listened to it while writing. [listen here on spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/4i8xlL0EqaSj9piUVUOQQO?si=nfhcCrosS2C2OCF-CvaA5A)
> 
> Also inspired by a twitter thread with considerate and soft Atsumu for Sakusa.

He didn't know when it happened, honestly he found him annoying and loud and obnoxious, but…

He could be surprisingly considerate. Sometimes he would do things that shocked him and he felt his heart rate pick up or feel his face heat up. 

His favorite moment was probably when he was sick. Okay obviously, he didn’t enjoy the sick part, but what happened as a result. It was during off season, but somehow Atsumu found out he was sick. Sakusa didn't want to answer the door, but the person wouldn't go away. He opened the door and was completely shocked to find Atsumu standing in the door with a mask on no less, and grocery bags. He had come over and brought 5 different kinds of soup because he said, "Well, I didn't know what kind you would like." He also brought 5 different kinds of hand sanitizer because, again, he didn’t know which kind he liked. Sakusa was a little confused as to why he was there at all. Sakusa caught in his confusion, wasn't able to stop Atsumu from just walking in. 

"I would've brought Bokkun but ya know he can be loud sometimes…well all the time"

"and you aren’t?"

"Hey! I came over to help ya and yer insulting me!"

"Well, it's not like I asked you to come over, and how did you know I was sick anyways?'

"Oh well…" He looked away sheepishly, "It doesn't matter, what does matter, is that you're sick and so I know you can't clean your house like you want. Don’t worry I won’t touch anything, just wipe down what can be, you can do the rest once you get better. I'll buy more wipes and cleaner because I'll be using yours because I don't want to buy the wrong kind. AND also don’t worry I took a shower before I came over."

"Do what you want, I'm going to back to sleep." Sakusa had a funny feeling in his chest, but attributed it to the sickness back then.

And when he started coming over for tea, things changed. He doesn't know why he invited him in, but he was glad he did. Atsumu was different when it was just them. More mellow and sometimes just quiet, like there wasn't a crowd so Atsumu didn’t have to be this big ball of confidence and big ego. Kiyoomi liked his side of him too. Kiyoomi found out that Atsumu is kind of a nerd and the way he talked about his brother always made him want a sibling like that. And in turn Kiyoomi found himself telling Atsumu things he normally didn't tell others. Where he grew up and why he always had to clean things, to be clean, he told him about his childhood.

It got worse over time. Sakusa started noticing little things. After a game usually the team will go in a group hug, and usually Atsumu will annoy him and drag him anyways. Nowadays, Atsumu still drags him but they always end up on the outside so no one touches him and he doesn’t have to touch anyone. The way how Atsumu never used to take showers after practice, but now he does, especially before team dinner, and they always end up sitting next to each other. Or how on multiple occasions now, he'll notice Sakusa is low on hand sanitizer and bring him some the next day, as if he doesn’t already have a whole bin at home, which he's told him multiple times as well. Sakusa doesn’t know what to think anymore.

\--------

Atsumu doesn't know who he is anymore. Since when has he ever done anything in consideration of others. He always does what's best for himself only. He supposes it started around 4 months ago when things started changing. He always loved to rile up Omi-Omi, but even he could tell when people were tired of him or he'd crossed the line. He would rather die than admit this out loud, but he missed the team when it was off-season and they didn't get together as often. (Well he didn't really miss the whole team, just one person). Lately, he could tell Sakusa was getting more and more irritated by his antics. He had texted him for two days now with no response. He could take a hint, but he was complaining to Bo about it, who mentioned Akaashi (of course) and that he lived in the same building and heard from the landlady that Sakusa was sick. 

Atsumu immediately called Samu. "If you had a friend, well acquaintance more I guess, who was sick, and you were worried, that's a strong word, no simply concerned and wanted to check on them what would you do?"

"Wow no hello, typical. Are you talking about mole face?"

"No and his name is Sakusa!"

"Well since we're not talking about Sakusa" Atsumu could practically see the eye roll, "I don’t know him, but with anyone, in this case, you have to think of them first and that's impossible for you. You only ever think of yourself."

"That's not true and I'll prove it to ya and to everyone" Of course that's true, but he's not going to let his brother call him selfish.

"Go knock yourself out, I don't care and I'm not helping you." Okay he kind of knew that is how that would end up but he still needed help deciding what to do for Omi. Okay think, think, who could he contact for help. 

"Hey Cap'n! I have a question for you."

"Hey Miya" he sighed, 

"Hey what are yer sighin' for, I haven't even said anything!"

"It's about Sakusa no?"

"What…no…yes…Look, I heard he was sick and since I live closest to him--"

"Doesn't Bokuto live closest since he wanted to be close to his boyfriend?"

"So since I live closest, what should I do? I want to check up on him and maybe bring him some soup."

"Look you know Sakusa, he isn’t going to want to be around people especially when he's sick, and all you like to do is rile him, so I don’t think you should go unless you can genuinely find something nice to do for him."

"Find something nice to do for him"

"Why can I hear disgust in your voice? Look, we get it, you're pining all over Sakusa and you don’t know how to express yourself besides through being well…yourself."

"Who is we? And I am not pining all over him! I'm concerned about a teammate"

"Since when? I didn't see you tripping all over yourself to help Adriah when he was sick? And he lives in the same apartment building! Literally the whole team can see it, except maybe Bokuto, but get any more obvious and he'll see it eventually too. Look my point is, if you really like him, you're going to have to be different. No, not different, but you know just be more considerate."

"Thank you for your help, but I don't like him" Atsumu sighed as he hung up. Did he like him? No, people were putting ideas into his head. Who would like that clean, no wrists freak. Well except, he supposes he did like being around Omi and hearing his little quips back when he said something. Someone who didn't get offended by his statements, but also talked back. And he really liked seeing his smile when he thought no one was looking. It was a soft smile and one he rarely saw since he always wore a mask, but Atsumu wasn't able to make that expression come out. Just his annoyed look, or confident smile when he did something better. 

Well that was then, and by now Atsumu had a whole journal in his head he kept of things he knew definitely annoyed Sakusa in a bad way, things that toed the line, and things where he knew it was okay for him to keep doing. He had spent a good two or three hours trying to think of something for Sakusa before going over. After he had wiped every surface and it sufficiently smelled like a hospital, he left a note and some soup in the microwave. 

The next day Atsumu would come over with wipes and cleaner in the specific brand in Sakusa's cabinet, and when Sakusa asked if he wanted tea, well their tea meetings would become more and more frequent. And Atsumu found out himself telling Omi about his hobbies, which despite what everyone thought, he liked other things besides volleyball. He talked about 'Samu and how much he missed playing with him. He told him stories of when they were younger. He found he himself just being able to relax with Omi. He felt safe and warm with Omi. 

\--------

About two months before the season started the coach called everyone after practice, "Okay everyone gather round, I know the new season starts soon, but as you know tryouts are held before that so watch carefully because they could be your new teammates."

Atsumu never stuck around for these things because he knew there wouldn’t be anyone who would interest him. However, Bokuto stopped him on his way out, "Hey Tsum Tsum, you should stay this time, I think you'll be surprised."

"Yeah no, I'm going home, see ya."

"Please Tsum Tsum, just for five minutes and you can leave after that, please!"

Shit those stupid eyes, God knows how Akasshi ever says no to him. He's not heartless okay, and that face Bo was making, anything to stop him from looking so sad. "Okay okay, but five minutes only." 

"What are you doing here? You never stay for these things?"

"Shuddup, Bokkun asked me."

"Couldn't say no" Sakusa smirked. All he got was a glare in response. 

"Hey Miya" their coach called, "since you're here I want you to participate in tryouts when they have a three on three."

"Bokkun what did you get me wrapped up in, I told you I'm not staying the whole time."

"I think you'll change you're mind once you see everyone, well someone" he beamed. As the players came out Bokuto kept glancing at Atsumu. "Stop that" he hissed "yer being weird." Bokuto did not stop, so Atsumu just paid attention. 

"Holy shit…" Atsumu stood there with his mouth open. He could hear someone in the background saying "never though we would see him speechless" and laughter but it didn't matter. There was no mistaking that bright orange hair, but there was no way it was him. He looked more muscular, a little taller, and a little more tan. He waited for the coach to call everyone's names. "Hinata Shouyou" 

"Haha what do you think Tsum, glad I told you to stay huh?" Bokuto was beaming and Atsumu felt like a deer caught in a car's headlights. His brain was overloading, he couldn't deal with Hinata being here and with Bokuto looking at him like that. 

Holy shit, Sakusa thought at the same time. He had never seen this look on Atsumu's face and he was beginning to think he was in trouble. He looked on the other side of the court and saw why. It was the little orange person from the team who had beat the twins when they were second years in high school. 

\----

"Okay Miya, we're going to do 3v3 now, first side to 15. After each round, you'll switch sides to see how well you mesh with the recruits okay?"

But Atsumu wasn't concerned with anyone else, he only wanted to set for Shouyou and see how it would finally feel after all these years. But at the same time he was scared, what if it didn’t live up to his expectations? 

"Miya! Are you listening? Switch sides after each round okay?"

"Yeah, got it coach."  
It wasn't until the second round when Atsumu would be toss to him. 

"Atsumu, toss to me!" Hinata yelled.

And that was it. Atsumu knew he was gone. He tossed the ball perfectly to his hand and more quickly than he dared with anyone else. He had already watched Shouyou jump on the other side and it was even more amazing closer up. He was the literal embodiment of a bird, like he was made to fly. Atsumu felt pride in being the one that was able to pull that out of him and he almost had to turn away when Hinata looked at him. He was so bright and that smile…this was better than Atsumu expected.

\----

"Hey, Sakusa, are you okay? You kind of look pale, well more so than usual I guess"  
Bokuto, never one to hold back with his thoughts. "I…" he cleared his throat, "yeah I'm fine, I'm going to head out, I don’t think they need me."

The truth was he was not fine. He couldn’t explain why he felt this way. He felt that he was acting like a kindergartener, like someone had taken away his toy; he kept reminding himself he had to share. But that was stupid because Atsumu set to other players all the time and he never felt this way. He never really thought of calling Atsumu his setter until now.

And later that night when Sakusa couldn’t sleep, he would figure out the reason why he felt this way. The look on Atsumu's face as he set to Hinata and the look when he watched him jump; Sakusa would never be on the receiving end of it.


	2. Finally having a proper talk

In the 2 months leading up to the Adlers game, Sakusa could feel himself caving more and more into himself. He hated that he was doing it, that he was acting just like middle school again. But each time Atsumu hung around Hinata and laughed so carefree and smiled in a way he never had around him, he pulled himself in bit by bit.

Each time Atsumu came over for their weekly tea and always talked about Hinata and his eyes had that look to them, he pulled himself further in. 

"Hey Omi, are you alright? You haven't said anything in awhile and usually you tell me to shuddup by now."

"God Atsumu, I'm tired of hearing about Hinata, he's all you talk about. Does he like this or this. Should I do this or this. I don't know and I don't care. Go solve your own problems." Sakusa could feel it. The sudden change in the atmosphere and before he could say anything else Atsumu stood up abruptly. 

"I…I'm sorry to have bothered you all this time Sakusa, it won't happen again. Thanks for the tea I should probably go now."

And by the time Sakusa thought he should stop him, he could hear the door slam. God he hated that awful nickname of Omi, but he hated the way Atsumu said Sakusa even more. 

It was time he go talk to someone, he couldn't keep doing this.

\----

He didn't understand what he did wrong, He thought him and Omi were on good terms. They had their tea, they laughed and chatted. And then Omi blew up on him out of nowhere. 

" 'Samu--"

"What'd you---" Osamu paused as he registered the tone of his brothers voice, "give me 15 minutes and I'll come over."

"Hey" he shouted as he let himself into the apartment, "I have your favorite and it's fresh."

"I messed up but I don't know how. I thought everything was fine and then he just got really mad at me, so I stormed out and left. Should I have stayed? Should I tried to have patch things up. God 'Samu I've been working so hard to be his friend."

"Okay I'm going to need you to slow down and tell me from the top."

"I went over to Omi's like I usually do and we had our tea. We were talking and Omi hadn't said anything awhile, so I asked him if he was okay and he blew up at me. He said he was tired of hearing me talk and to go solve my own problems."

"Really that's what he said exactly? Because I know he can be prickly, but come on."

"Okay well no, specifically he said…" and as Atsumu told the rest, 'Samu's face began to change. 

"Well I see what the issue here is. I think you need to make a decision."

"What are you talking about? How does anything I just said lead you to tell me I need to make a decision."

"You like Sakusa right?"

"Well yeah, I told you I worked so hard to become friends and--"

"No, you know what I mean, don't bullshit me, do you like him?"

"Yeah, 'Samu, yeah I do"

"But do you also like Hinata?"

"I…I'm not sure on that one. I mean…I don't know"

"Well I think you need to figure it out quickly before you end up without either one."

"Wait 'Samu I don't---"

"No you have to figure this out yourself."

"Yeah okay, thank you for coming over and the food."

"Gross, you never thank me. That was weird. Bye loser."

He lay in bed and he thought. Did he like Shouyou? Well he liked when he spiked his tosses and he liked his cheerful attitude. He just felt different when Shouyou spiked his tosses, but he also felt completely different when Omi spiked his tosses too. Omi used to be just another person, but he grew on him, and well he was always intrigued by him ever since high school. Omi was another person he always wanted to set to, but he never told him that. Was Hinata the type of person he could have tea with not just weekly but everyday? Was he someone he wanted to wake up to? And ultimately Atsumu found himself saying no. Sure he could probably grow on him, but with Sakusa it was different. He didn’t have to put in effort to be comfortable around him. He didn’t have to put on airs, he could be himself. Sakusa was the type of person that was okay with Atsumu's loud and his quiet. With Omi he could relax. At the end of the day, when Atsumu came home, it would be Omi's face he wanted to see. Tomorrow. He was going over to Omi's whether he wanted him to or not and he would listen to what he had to say. 

\----

What was he doing here, what was he thinking? What good could possibly come from this? He just wanted to know, he wanted to know so he could move on when he inevitably heard what he didn’t want to hear. No, he shouldn’t do this. He changed his mind, time to go back home. But as he was turning around the door opened to reveal Hinata. 

"Uh Sakusa, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry was I interrupting you? I was just going to come back another time."

"No it’s fine, come in, I was just going to the grocery store."

"Do you want some tea Sakusa?"

"Um yeah thank you."

Ugh Kiyoomi felt awkward while they waited for the tea to boil, he wasn't usually the type to fill the space with noise but he felt the need to here. 

"So Hinata---"

"So what can---"

"Sorry you go first Sakusa."

"I was just going to ask how you felt about the upcoming game, since it’s your first debut and all. Are you nervous?" God, what was wrong with him, he sounds like an interviewer.

"No, I've worked hard to be where I am and I'm finally ready to beat Tobio."

Kageyama Tobio, right they were on the same team in high school. "That's good, that's good" he trailed off.

"So what can I do for you Sakusa, did you come all this way just to ask about my nerves?" He asked as he brought the tea over. 

"Oh, haha, no. Um I was actually…this is embarrassing. I wanted to know…" God he was making a fool of himself stuttering and not finishing his sentences. "I wanted to know how you felt---"

"Is this about Atsumu?" Wait what…why was he asking that? 

"Uh yeah, see I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but he talks about you a lot and well…" as he eyes Hinata more he can see what Atsumu likes about him.

He really was pretty with flaming locks of auburn hair, and his smile is like a breath of spring, and his voice is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot compete with you Hinata

"I just want to know if you feel the same way he does, so I can finally stop listening to him pine over you. And well I know it's not my business, but also, if you don’t feel the same well, I have to be there to pick him up."  
And well he'd never say this part to his face, but it’s he how felt all the same. 

You have the type of personality that draws people in and you could have your choice of men, but I could never love anyone else, Atsumu's the only one for me. I came over to have this talk with you because really my happiness depends on you, and whatever you decide to do Hinata.

"Sakusa, look I'll be honest, I like Atsumu, but not in that way. He's just a friend. And honestly I think you should talk to him yourself. I…I can't say anymore but really you should talk to him. Look, I'm not as oblivious as everyone likes to think I am, and I can tell you care for him. You came over because you wanted to know if I liked Atsumu and if I did, you were going to push him to talk to me and 'confess' or whatever. To be completely candid, you're taking the cowards way out. You need to talk to him yourself and tell him how you feel. You have to fight for what you want Sakusa. You can't let decisions be made for you okay?"

"I…I need to process what you said and take it in, so just give me a second."

"No, no, no," Hinata started pushing him towards the door, and Sakusa was too in shock about what he had just said to complain about being touched. "You can process what I said while you walk to Atsumu's place. And I expect a full report next week okay, now go."

Sakusa watched the door be slammed in his face and what Hinata just said weighed on him. Was he taking the cowards way out? If Hinata had liked Atsumu, then he wouldn’t have to deal with being rejected because he couldn’t be rejected if he never said anything. And he could move on with his life. He was scared to be hurt, but who wasn't. He felt he had a lot of love to give and while some ways of showing his love wouldn’t be considered conventional, he knew, he just knew Atsumu would understand them all. And Atsumu was the only one he wanted to understand all of that. Okay not tonight like Hinata said because it’s too late, but tomorrow he'd call Atsumu over. 

\----

Right as Sakusa was calling Atsumu, he heard the ringtone from outside his door. He walked to the door and lo and behold the person he wanted to see was already standing there. 

"I…what are you doing here?"

"What were you calling me for?" Atsumu replied just as quickly.

"I need to talk to you."

"Funny, I need to talk to you too."

"Wait let me go first okay Atsumu. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I blew up on you yesterday. It's just…hearing you talk about Hinata so much, well it makes me irritated because I thought we were getting closer and then when he showed up, he's all you talked about and well you just looked different in a way you never did when we talked and I…I'm sorry."

"Are you jealous Omi-Omi?"

Sakusa was too nervous to look up after everything he just said, but he could hear the smirk in Atsumu's voice. 

"You know Omi, if it weren't for you just shy of saying three words, I would think this is a confession."

"Shut up idiot, it's not a confession because" he could hear his voice getting smaller but couldn't stop "I know you like Hinata and as long as your happy, I'm happy." He didn't need to mention how he already knew how Hinata felt, but he would be there for Atsumu anyways to comfort him when he came back without the answer he wanted. 

"Wow Omi, yer kind of dumb sometimes."

"What you little---I just basically---"

"I don’t like Hinata, I only see him as a friend. I talk about him all the time I really do love setting to him and seeing him. But you know who I enjoy hanging out with, even outside of volleyball. Who I want to share tea with not just weekly but everyday? Who I want to wake up and see every morning. It's you idiot. I like you."

"But this whole time…"

"I know and I'm sorry, I've been really to quote my brother 'thick headed' about not only my feelings but yours. Now say it back. Make what you were saying into a confession."

"No, it's embarrassing."

"Hey I just said all that embarrassing stuff too, say it back!"

"I like you" Sakusa whispered. 

And when they finally kissed it wasn't fireworks going off, but it was the feeling of coming home after a long day. It was laying on the couch on a cold day huddled next to the person beside you. It was comfortable and felt like it was supposed to be this way all along. 

And when the rest of the team eventually found out they were together, well no one was really surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing piece ever so hope you liked it. The confession scene was kind of difficult for me to write, so sorry if it feels a bit off. Also don't know if you noticed but I'm big fan of using ... and --- sporadically :))


End file.
